


I Will Be Loving You

by phantasticworks



Series: The Year of 2020 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Insta stories, M/M, Mostly cute and fluffy, Smut, Valentine's Day 2020, but i did spend most of my time on the smut, like if you squint - Freeform, soft, tiny bit of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticworks/pseuds/phantasticworks
Summary: Dan and Phil spend their first Valentine's Day out of the closet.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The Year of 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634452
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	I Will Be Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm back with another oneshot and I'm actually kinda proud of it. I'm a little late to posting so it's not technically still Valentine's Day in most places but here's my attempt at a Valentine's Day fic! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Side note: the flowers Phil buys are called prairie gentian and they are so so gorgeous.

Sun filters through the window, falling warm and soft on soft, warm skin. Phil watches the shadows it creates dancing across the body next to him, his gaze sweeping from brown frizzy hair to a shallow clavicle, and down to where the sheet is bunched up around his waist. Dan is oblivious to his stares, his chest rising and falling slowly to the tempo of sleep. Phil is unrestrained in the way he looks at the body he’s loved for over ten years now. 

It’s changed, of course. So has his own. They’ve both changed, and are still changing, but they’re doing it together. Sometimes at different paces, but always together. Ten years in and that much hasn’t changed. 

Ten years. He repeats it in his mind a few times, trying to come to grips with the fact that he is very much an adult, in a long-term adult relationship with the love of his life. And people know. It still gives him a little thrill, remembering the fact that they’re out and proud and maybe everyone doesn’t really know, but they sort of do, and he never realized how liberating that would be, after all this time. Despite the fact that this is private, and theirs, he wants to just… brag about it. Just a little. 

Staring at Dan, he’s struck with an idea. He slowly rolls over to grab his phone from his nightstand, knowing that Dan will probably wake up any second. After a moment of tapping, Phil holds his phone up, changing the angle of the shot a few times before clicking the capture button. His phone makes a shutter noise, and he cringes, his eyes flicking to Dan’s face. His eyelids flutter and he smacks his lips, but doesn’t give any other indications that he’s properly awake. 

Phil lets out a breath as he glances over the picture. He smiles as he adds a little pink heart to it. It’s not a great picture, objectively speaking. Dan’s asleep, his mouth hung open with his even breaths, his body curling around a pillow that he’s tucked close to his chest. His hair is messy and shoved off his forehead, which isn’t currently his signature look. Phil chews on his lip as he hesitates, his finger hovering over the “Close Friends” button. He knows better, really, than to post it to his public Instagram, but… 

Shaking his head, he settles for their close friends, who probably won’t be surprised to see a sappy picture. They’ve become more comfortable being a little more transparent to their close friends and family, so it doesn’t really feel like an invasion of Dan’s privacy to post it. He knows the boundaries, and he’s confident that he hasn’t crossed one. He’s about to lock his phone and pester Dan awake when he glances at the date. 

Grinning, he remembers his plan for today. Instead of locking his phone, he goes onto the website for a flower delivery service, checking that the order he’d put in for today was going to ship on schedule. He’s pleasantly surprised to see that it’s been put out for delivery, with an estimated time of an hour left before it arrives. Perfect. 

He slips out of bed easily enough, checking and double checking that he hasn’t woken Dan up. After ducking into the bathroom for a quick wee, Phil tiptoes to the kitchen, quietly starting the kettle boiling and setting out his and Dan’s favorite mugs. He decides to postpone breakfast for now, his heart set on waking Dan up with a different kind of treat. As soon as the coffee is ready, he carries it back to their room, setting both mugs down carefully before crawling back into bed. 

Phil’s cautious as he sneaks underneath the covers, making his way down to settle between Dan’s legs. He has to rearrange Dan’s noodle limbs just a bit, but miraculously, he doesn’t wake. He does make a shuddering sigh kind of noise, causing Phil to freeze, but he goes straight back to soft, even breaths, and every now and then, a snore. This relaxes Phil enough to resume his mission. 

It’s almost too easy to slip Dan’s boxers down to his thighs, freeing his cock from its material trappings. Gently, so as not to wake him before it’s actually gotten good, Phil takes him in his hand, guiding the tip into his mouth and giving a gentle suck. Even unconsciously, Dan’s dick twitches at this, and Phil can’t help but huff out a silent laugh. Typical. 

He very slowly works his way into a proper blowjob, acting as more or less a cockwarmer until he feels Dan growing in his mouth. From there, he begins relaxing his throat and taking a little more in, going slow as to not trigger his gag reflex. Dan did this quite seamlessly, but Phil was still convinced that it was because Dan had a huge mouth and no gag reflex. Still, Phil is nothing if not enthusiastic in his efforts, going a little faster, suckling just a little bit harder once Dan begins stirring. 

“Mmh,” Dan moans softly somewhere above him. Phil wants to smile, but focuses on his work, pulling back to tongue at the dripping head of his cock, spreading the precome there down his shaft. “Feels good, baby,” Dan mumbles, his hand coming to card through Phil’s hair. 

Wrapping a hand around him to pick up the slack, Phil pulls off for a moment, grinning up at Dan. Soft, affectionate brown eyes meet his gaze, and Dan gives him a sleepy smile. “Good morning,” Phil says cheerfully. He drops a kiss to Dan’s cock, getting a little distracted at mouthing at the hot skin there. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he mumbles against his flesh. 

Dan groans softly. He’s quiet as Phil gets back to it, alternating between licks and strokes, taking him into his mouth once more and covering what he can’t reach with his hand. It doesn’t take long for Dan to grip his hair, mumbling a quiet, “Close.” Phil makes no effort to stop or pull away, bringing him to the edge with a soft tongue and tight strokes, just like he knows Dan likes. It’s no time before he’s spilling between his lips, and Phil lets him, swallowing when he’s finished. He takes a moment to clean Dan with his tongue, pressing another kiss to the head before tugging his boxers back up and crawling up Dan’s body to reach his mouth. 

Phil gives him a closed-mouth kiss, knowing Dan doesn’t always like to taste himself on Phil’s tongue when they kiss. Apparently this morning, he doesn’t care, his hand coming to grip the back of Phil’s neck as he deepens the kiss. He nibbles on Phil’s lower lip just a little before pulling away. 

“Do I smell coffee?” He asks, trying to shift in Phil’s embrace to search for it. 

Rolling his eyes, Phil sits up on Dan’s thighs, leaning over to grab their coffees. “You’re welcome for the blowjob, rat,” he teases goodnaturedly. 

Dan grins. “That was a lovely way to wake up.” He makes grabby hands for the mug in Phil’s left hand. “What’s the occasion?”

Phil blinks at him. Dan’s gaze doesn’t waver, even as he takes a sip of the coffee from his mug. “Are you kidding?” Phil asks, quirking a brow. It’s not like Valentine’s Day was a particularly big occasion to them, not ten years into their relationship, but still. 

There’s an obnoxious slurping sound, and Dan smirks at the way that it makes Phil cringe.   
His little ignorant act lasts all of ten seconds before he’s collapsing into giggles. Phil is less impressed, settling him with a bored look as he sips his own coffee. “You should’ve seen your face, oh my god. You really thought I’d forgotten, didn’t you?” Dan laughs again, hiding his little grin in his coffee. One of his hands comes to settle on Phil’s bare thigh, just under the hem of his pants, and the pads of his fingers stroke patterns on the pale skin there.

“You’re so funny,” Phil deadpans.

Dan dimples at him. “I know.”

They sit like that for a while, sipping their coffee quietly as they gaze out the window. It’s a lovely morning, for as cold as it is outside, and Phil almost laments the fact that their plans don’t include leaving the flat at all today. Still, he figures as Dan sets his mug down before wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and peppering his neck with kisses, this is good, too.

“What’re we doing today?” Dan mumbles against the skin above Phil’s collar.

“Mm. You don’t have any Valentine’s Day surprises for me?” He’s teasing, really, but he doesn’t miss the guilt on Dan’s face when he pulls away.

“Shit, babe. I’m sorry. I didn’t- I mean, I did get you something, but I didn’t really…” He trails off, looking embarrassed.

Phil shrugs uncaringly. “I don’t have anything big planned either. I figured it would be nice to have the day to ourselves, though.”

Dan smiles and nods at this. “That sounds good, yeah.”

Before he can say anything else, they’re interrupted by the buzzer, signaling that someone is downstairs, waiting to be let it. Dan’s eyebrows crinkle in confusion, but Phil is quick to hop off his lap to go collect the flowers he’d ordered for Dan. “Be right back,” he says, dropping a kiss to Dan’s cheek.

“Uh, Phil?” Dan says before Phil reaches the door. His voice is confused, with just the hint of laughter underneath. Phil turns to glance at him, quirking an eyebrow. “Put some clothes on, mate.”

Phil glances down, blushing when he realizes he’s wearing what he fell asleep in after their brief roll in the sheets last night, which is just a pair of Calvin’s and a long t-shirt that just barely reaches the end of the underwear. “Shut up,” he mumbles when he catches the smirk on Dan’s face.

“I love the view, but I don’t want you traumatizing our poor postman. Our lease isn’t up for another four months, I’d rather he didn’t hate us until then,” Dan teases.

Pulling some sweatpants on and sticking his tongue out at Dan, Phil makes his way to buzz the delivery man inside, knowing that this is very much not their regular postman. He waits by the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet for several minutes. There’s a sharp rapping on the door and he grins as he swings it open. 

The delivery boy looks about fifteen, and he looks bored as he hands over a clipboard. “Sign,” he deadpans. 

Phil smiles, even in the face of disinterest. “Hey, happy Valentine’s Day!” 

The boy blinks at him. “Yep.” 

Silently, biting back another comment, Phil signs the clipboard and clips the pen back at the top as he hands it back. The boy exchanges that for a neatly wrapped bouquet of white flowers, almost bell-shaped. “Thank you!” He says cheerfully as he takes them. “I hope you have a good day!” 

There’s a mumble of “Thanks, you too,” before the door shuts. Phil’s not too bothered, he knows everyone has their own problems and worries in life. He did his best to be kind, and that’s all he can do. 

He’s careful as he heads back to the bedroom, inspecting the bouquet to make sure it’s perfect. He knows rather little about flowers, but in recent years Dan’s taken a liking to them, and Phil tries to pay attention to the ones that he likes. This time it was a shot in the dark, but his mum told him that these represented an eternal bond, and he thought they were less cliche than the typical roses. Not that he was above being cliche, but, well, he figured on their first Valentine’s Day after coming out, he could take certain liberties to be a little more romantic.

Dan’s already distracted by his phone by the time Phil walks in, cradling the bouquet behind his back. So, maybe he’s trading the cliche flowers for the cliche presentation; sue him. Even as he settles on the bed, Dan doesn’t glance at him, looking through Instagram with a bored look. 

“You posted a picture of me.” It’s not a question, even as Dan raises a questioning eyebrow. 

Phil shrugs. “Just our close friends,” he reminds him. Then he chews his lips, wondering if this actually bothers Dan for once. 

Dan is looking at his screen again, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah.” Then, he glances back at Phil, tilting his head and peeking behind him. “What’ve you got there?” 

Grinning, Phil shifts so he’s sitting criss-cross. “Guess.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dan gestures to him vaguely. “Babe, I can see petals. I know they’re flowers.” 

Phil blinks, frowning. “Dan,” he whines. “Pretend you don’t know.” 

Dan stares at him. “Seriously?” When Phil only responds with a pout, Dan sighs, but shifts his face into one of surprise. It’s clearly a mask, and Phil nearly giggles at the sight. “Oh, wow! I wonder what you have there, that’s shaped exactly like a flower!”

Hiding his grin, Phil sweeps the bouquet in front of him with a dramatic flourish. “For you, my love,” he simpers. Ten years in and he can only handle so much sappiness, even on Cupid’s birthday. 

At the sight of the flowers, Dan drops his phone and grins. He takes them carefully, ducking his head to give them a curious sniff. “These are gorgeous, Phil, what are they?” 

Phil smiles, a little sheepishly. “Mum told me to get these. They’re called, uh…” He’s already lost the name, so he shrugs. “I can’t remember. Prairie-something.” 

Dan gives him a fond, exasperated look, but inspects the flowers with a small smile on his lips. “I really like them. Thank you.” There’s a patch of pink blooming above his jaw, and Phil can’t help but lean in and press a kiss there. 

“I’m glad you like them. Mum told me they represent an eternal bond, or something.” He waves his hand dismissively as he says it, but he feels his heart swell with love when he catches Dan’s eye. 

“Hey,” Dan murmurs, catching Phil’s hand. He presses a kiss to each knuckle, then nuzzles the hand with his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I reckon I love you too,” Phil says, his voice slightly teasing. 

Dan just smiles, because he knows that sometimes the emotion overwhelms Phil. It’s rare, after so many years, but sometimes the depth of emotion that Dan feels still startles him, still knocks the breath out of his lungs. But Dan is always there, waiting patiently for Phil to catch his breath. 

The morning is slow, but they do migrate from the bedroom into the kitchen for some breakfast. Dan places his new flowers in a vase and sets them on the table proudly, smiling at them every time he sees them. Phil knows it’s silly, that they’ll die in probably a week, but knowing that he can give Dan that little piece of happy makes his heart nearly ache with how much affection he feels. 

Dan insists on cooking breakfast since Phil had been thoughtful enough to wake him up with a blowjob, and Phil isn’t protesting. He’d declined the offer for reciprocation when Dan had asked earlier, but he’s already plotting how he wants him to get him back. But for now, he’s content to stare at his fiance as he hums to himself over a growing stack of pancakes. 

~~~ 

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Don’t watch the next episode without me, ‘kay?” Phil nudges Dan’s thigh with his toe when he doesn’t respond. “Dan,” he whines. 

“What?” Dan huffs, rolling his head to the side and blinking at Phil in confusion. 

Phil digs his foot into Dan’s thigh, just to mess with him. Dan swats at his foot, frowning when Phil moves it. “Don’t go to the next episode until I get back, okay?” 

“Where’re you going?” Dan asks when Phil moves off the sofa, his voice sounding hurt. 

“Oh my god,” Phil laughs, ruffling his hair when he passes him. “You don’t listen for shit, mate.” 

Dan catches his hand, leaning his head back and staring up at him with puppy eyes. “I’ll love you forever if you bring me some ribena and a snack,” he says sweetly, batting his eyes. 

Phil snickers, lifting his left hand up and showing off the band Dan had given him on his birthday. “You’re gonna love me no matter what, babe, but nice try.” 

“Please,” Dan whines. “I’m feeling snackish.” 

“I’m going to take a shower, get it yourself.” 

“Phil,” Dan drags the word out for about eight more syllables. 

Rolling his eyes, Phil grumbles to himself, but fetches Dan’s snack, which he decides will be some crisps, and a glass of ribena. Dan thanks him with a kiss, which he tries to deepen, but Phil pulls away with a tut. “I wanna go have a shower, stop groping me,” he chastises. 

Dan pouts. “It’s Valentine’s Day, I should be able to grope you if I want.”

Phil smirks, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Dan’s jaw. “After my shower you might get another chance.” 

Dan’s eyebrow quirks in response to this. “Yeah?” 

Nodding, Phil slips away, leaving Dan with the thought of what’s to come. 

~~~ 

After a very thorough shower, Phil goes to their room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He takes his time yanking their duvet off the bed, draping a sheet they don’t care about over the mattress. Sure, sex was romantic and intimate and whatever, but even they don’t want to extend their energy to actually remaking the whole bed once they’ve made a mess of it. 

As soon as he’s satisfied with his efforts to have as little cleanup as possible, he tugs the towel off and drops it beside the bed, knowing that it could be useful to them later. He flops onto the bed and grabs his phone, laying on his stomach and laying his head on his arms as he scrolls through his texts, landing on his and Dan’s chat. 

Phil:  
Come here

Dan:  
y 

Phil:  
🍆

Dan:  
omw 

Phil smirks down at his phone, shaking his head. Dan’s so easy about sex, sometimes. It’s honestly sort of hilarious. 

It’s not even a few minutes later when he hears footsteps, and Dan’s arrival is punctuated by a sharp inhale. Phil smiles as he turns his head to the side, tossing his phone to the side as he shifts, knowing full where exactly where Dan’s attention is being drawn to. “Hi.” 

“Fuck,” Dan says eloquently. 

This makes Phil snort. “Thanks. C’mere.” 

Dan’s already tugging his shirt off, dropping it to the floor carelessly as he approaches the bed. Luckily they’d both stayed in their pajamas, which for both of them was basically just their underwear and maybe a t-shirt, so after getting rid of his boxers, he’s climbing onto the bed, shoving at Phil’s shoulder to roll on top of him. A searing kiss is pressed to his mouth, Dan’s lips chapped but always welcome. 

Phil’s hands find Dan’s hips, and he pulls him in until their cocks are sliding together, creating a kind of friction that has them both groaning. Dan, not always great at multitasking, loses the pressure of his lips in favor of grinding against Phil, moving in long, sure strokes. His lips unoccupied, Phil moves his mouth to Dan’s neck, sucking and nibbling and licking over the marks he makes. Dan’s shivering above him, panting hard already, and they’ve barely just gotten started. 

“Slow down,” Phil reminds him, biting at his earlobe gently. “You gotta last if you’re gonna fuck me.” 

Dan pulls away a little at that, his eyes wide and excited. “Is that what you want?” He asks, slowing his hips to a stop. 

Smiling up at him, Phil nods. “Mhm, want to ride you.” 

“Fuck, yeah.” Dan dives back in for another kiss, his tongue snaking past the seal of Phil’s lips. Phil teases him a bit, suckling on his tongue, and Dan groans. “Lube?” 

Phil shakes his head. “Opened myself up in the shower,” he says dismissively, thrusting up for some friction. Dan holds himself up, just out of reach, and Phil whines. 

“Patience, baby,” he says with a grin, enjoying this power far too much. 

“On your back,” Phil instructs, shoving against Dan’s shoulders. 

Dan goes, all too willingly, and Phil crawls over him, settling over his waist. Dan looks too adorable there, his curls fluffy against the pillow, so Phil leans down and kisses his cheek, his nose, his forehead, everywhere he can reach until Dan’s a giggling mess. “Get on with it, man, I’m not getting any younger.” 

“As if you’re gonna go soft right now,” Phil laughs, rolling his eyes. They both knew just how excited Dan got to fuck him, and there was no way he’d lose that arousal in the space of the next ten minutes. 

His face a lovely shade of pink, Dan shoves at Phil’s chest, sliding his hand down to wrap around his cock, giving it a few dry tugs in what he probably considers a punishment. Phil’s cock is already leaking, though, so the slide isn’t rough enough for him to push Dan’s hand away just yet. Instead, he reaches a hand behind himself, just to make sure that he’s thoroughly stretched. He winces, just a little, when he accidentally angles his fingers a little awkwardly, and Dan catches onto this immediately. 

“Let’s use lube, babe,” he says softly. 

Phil shakes his head, waving Dan off. “‘M fine, just, ah- hit the wrong spot.” 

Dan rolls his eyes, leaning to the side and snatching the well-used bottle off his nightstand anyway. He pushes himself up, patting Phil’s bum to prompt him to hold himself a little bit higher. “Here, let me.” 

“Is that the cherry?” Phil asks, crinkling his nose in distaste. Sure, it was nice when they were in their early twenties and cared more about flavor over texture and consistency, but over the years, that had lost out to the practicality of the original formula, which was a lot less sticky. 

“Mhm. It’s kinda sentimental, innit?” Dan mumbles distractedly, already coating one of his fingers with the substance. 

Phil pouts down at him. “It’s sticky, Dan,” he whines.

Dan quirks an eyebrow. “I’ve already poured it, now, so you’ll have to deal.” When Phil just crosses his arms, Dan sighs, rolling his eyes. “I’ll eat you out afterwards if you don’t make me get up to find the other one.” 

Phil pretends to consider this, but his dick stirs with interest, giving him away. Dan smirks. “Fine.” 

His face shifting into something softer, Dan smiles and leans up, capturing Phil’s lips in a kiss as he prods his entrance, taking Phil’s inhale as permission to press his fingers in. This is one instance where Phil can’t multitask for shit, either, as he pulls away, breathing hard against Dan’s mouth as he spreads his fingers inside of him, prodding and searching for that bundle of nerves that’ll send him babbling. 

As soon as he’s knocked against it, Phil sighs, dropping his forehead to Dan’s shoulder. “Yeah, you’re ready,” Dan mumbles, mostly to himself. He places his hands on Phil’s hips, guiding him to hover over his cock. “Want me to wear a condom?” He asks, glancing up at Phil. 

Phil thinks about it, then shrugs. “That’s up to you, you’re eating me out, remember?” 

Dan’s nose crinkles, and he nods. “Condom, then. Just a sec.” He leans away again, rummaging through his drawer to find a condom. They rarely used them, considering they’d only been having sex with each other for the past decade, but it made cleanup a hell of a lot easier. After he slides it on, he grabs the lube once more, drizzling a little at the tip of his cock, tilting his head as he watches it drip down. Something about his little furrowed eyebrows has Phil giggling, and Dan glances at him with a smile. 

“You’re cute,” Phil says in explanation. 

“Thanks,” Dan laughs. His dimple appears, and Phil leans in, licking into the little crater of skin there. Dan smiles even harder at this, and Phil grins back, kissing across his cheek to his lips. 

While they’re exploring each other’s mouths, Phil feels the familiar but faint pressure at his hole. “Go ahead,” he mumbles against Dan’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck. Dan presses up at the same time that Phil begins to sink down, and they both hiss out at the feeling. “Okay?” Dan pants, dropping his forehead against Phil’s. 

“Mhm, just- ah- go slow.” He’s certain he’s plenty stretched, but sometimes he does worry about tearing, specifically in the moment. 

They go slow until Dan’s bottomed out, and Phil’s ass is pressed flush with Dan’s groin. They’re both breathing heavily as they wait for Phil to give the greenlight. It takes a moment, but he finally pulls himself up, dropping back down to test his limits, knocking the breath out of Dan’s lungs. “Sorry,” he mumbles, kissing at Dan’s lips, although he’s too hyper-fixated to reciprocate. 

“It’s good, babe,” Dan replies, belatedly. 

Phil pushes himself up until Dan’s just barely inside, dropping back down hard. They both groan out in unison, but now that Phil’s found his rhythm, he doesn’t stop. He’s bouncing with purpose, and Dan’s whining against his lips, pitiful little noises as Phil rides him hard. “Fuck, Dan,” Phil breathes out. He finds the sweet spot beneath Dan’s ear and sucks on it, holding nothing back. Dan shivers hard, and that does something for Phil too, and they’re both a groaning mess. 

“You’re so good, fuck,” Dan groans. “Take me so well, baby. Always do.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Phil mutters, barely listening. He’s focusing on giving Dan what he needs right now, but he’s pleased when Dan wraps a hand around his cock in an attempt to pump in time with Phil’s bounces. It’s nearly impossible, but Phil appreciates the gesture. 

Eventually, Phil’s thighs get tired, and he slows down, giving them a moment to catch their breath. He looks at Dan, who smiles, reaching up and pushing Phil’s hair back. “My legs hurt,” Phil says apologetically. 

Dan smiles knowingly. “Wanna lay down?” 

Phil nods, pulling himself off Dan’s cock and moving to lay down on the bed, looking around for a pillow. “I need-”

“Lift your head up, babe,” Dan says, already holding a pillow. He tucks it under his head quickly, shifting to hold himself up over Phil. “Good?” 

Phil takes stock of himself before nodding. “Yeah, this is good. Come on, fuck me.” 

Dan smiles, shaking his head once and ducking down to drop a kiss to Phil’s mouth. “Bossy, much?” He teases as he eases himself back inside, making an experimental thrust that has Phil throwing his head back. 

“Mhm,” he mumbles, already forgetting what Dan said. 

The room is filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and whiny gasps, mostly from Dan, who’s usually the more vocal one in bed. Phil strokes himself as Dan fucks into him, his other arm thrown over Dan’s shoulders, a blank canvas for him to scratch at when Dan lands a particularly good thrust to his prostate. “Getting close,” Dan mumbles eventually. 

Phil nods. He knows that he’s not likely to finish like this; penetrative stuff didn’t always make him come like it did Dan. He still enjoyed it, as he did everything he did with Dan, but sometimes it didn’t set him alight the way it seemed to do Dan every time he was fucked. Phil sometimes envied that. 

Today, and everyday, for that matter, Phil wouldn’t be forgotten after Dan had finished. He’d finish first, and likely take a moment to recover, but he’d get Phil back. He always did. 

Sure enough, a moment later Dan’s body is freezing up and he trembles with the force of his orgasm. “Oh,” he breathes, his eyelids fluttering with pleasure. Phil watches his face, licking his lips as he sees the way the pleasure melts Dan’s features into something soft and sated. It’s beautiful. He’s beautiful. 

After giving himself a moment, panting hard against Phil’s collarbone, Dan presses a kiss to the damp skin and gently pulls out. Phil can’t help the whine that escapes his lips at the loss, and that makes Dan laugh, their gazes locking as he discards the condom. “You okay?” Dan asks, his voice full of affection and amusement and love. 

Phil smiles, lifting a hand to brush back Dan’s curls. “Yeah.” 

Dan mirrors his expression before he pats Phil’s hip. “Roll over for me, love.” 

Knowing exactly what’s coming, Phil’s quick to comply. He presses the side of his face to the pillow, tucking his knees under him, ass in the air. Dan runs a warm, broad hand over his spine, adding his other once he reaches his ass. “I fucking love you like this,” he mumbles. Phil can’t see him, and that makes it all the more surprising when Dan drops a kiss to his hole, and Phil can’t help but let out a squeak. “And the sounds you make when I do this…” Dan trails off, punctuating his words with another kiss, followed by his tongue making a path over his taint, dipping just a bit past the ring of muscle. 

Phil shudders, hard. 

“Easy,” Dan murmurs. 

Settling himself with a deep breath, Phil relaxes, waiting for Dan’s next move. It comes sooner rather than later, as Dan just goes for it, spitting on his hole before licking across. Soon enough he’s prodding with his tongue, and Phil’s nearly seeing stars as Dan’s tongue slides past that tight ring of muscle, pressing against the walls. 

“Fuck,” Phil breathes out, shoving his hips back, unable to help himself. 

“Stay still,” Dan mumbles, his hands coming up to spread Phil open. 

He’s in ecstasy as Dan’s tongue prods and searches, slick and hot and wet, and everything that makes sex physically perfect. Phil’s not sure how long he goes at it, but he’s getting close when Dan backs off for a moment to take a breath. “I love you,” he whispers, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles into his skin. And there’s that thing that Phil could never live without, the affection that takes the physical pleasure to a different stage, something beyond attraction and lust. Phil can’t believe he’d ever lived in a world without it, but he knows he’ll never be without it again. 

Dan’s mouth is back to work before Phil can reply with a similar sentiment, but he’s sure Dan knows how much he appreciates him with all the noises falling from his lips. His orgasm is rushing towards him, and he reaches a hand to tug once, twice on his cock, and then he’s done for, spilling onto the sheets with a sigh of Dan’s name on his lips. It’s such a strong rush of affection and pleasure that he nearly blacks out, slumping against the bed, into his own mess.

When he finally catches his breath, he realizes he’s alone. He can hear running water and he knows that Dan’s just stepped into the bathroom, likely to grab something to clean Phil up with. Phil’s too lazy to tell him he has a spare towel for this. Dan walks back in, unashamedly naked, his skin flushed pink and dewy. He gently rolls Phil over before wiping the mess off his stomach and cock. 

“Shove over so I can get the sheet off,” Dan says, his voice sounding sated sleepy. 

“I can’t move,” Phil whines. “You fucked me into a paralyzed state. I’ll never walk again. You’ll have to wait on me hand and foot.” He throws an arm over his eyes for dramatic effect. This means he’s totally unprepared when Dan pinches his side. “Ow!” 

Dan smirks. “Move.” 

Phil grumbles as he rolls off the bed just long enough for Dan to tug the sheet off and discard it into the floor, then he’s right back to starfishing across the bed. Dan mumbles something along the lines of “Fuckin’ share,” but he doesn’t protest as he crawls onto the bed, fitting himself against Phil’s side and tugging their sheet over their lower halves. 

They’re probably going to nap and then order some pizza, but Phil still takes a moment to wrap Dan up in a cuddle. “I love you, bear.” 

Dan turns his head to kiss blindly at his jaw. “I love you too. Let me sleep.” 

~~~ 

Later that evening, they’re spread out over the sofa, making sad whale noises at the massive amount of pizza they’d just consumed. Phil doesn’t regret it, obviously, but he is feeling a little bit like he might explode now. “I’m never looking at a pizza again,” he announces. 

Dan, who’s laid at the opposite end of the sofa, lifts his eyebrows in disbelief. “I’ll remind you that in about a week, bub.” 

Phil sticks his tongue out, turning his focus back to the anime they’d been watching. It’s a nice, quiet evening in, just like he knew it would be. Just because it was a holiday celebrating love doesn’t mean he has to yell about it, contrary to wherever his thoughts were at this morning. He knows that the love he feels for Dan is just for them, and that’s always been enough, and he knows it always will be. Something about that certainty, that promise, has his chest flooding with warmth. 

He hears the tell-tale sound of a camera going off, and glances over at Dan. He’s got his camera pointed at Phil, and he smiles gleefully when Phil raises an eyebrow. “This is payback.” 

Phil just rolls his eyes, glancing away again. He didn’t care what Dan posted to their private story, which very few people had access to. Although lately they were certainly caring more about the things that they shared about their personal life to their greater audience, Phil would always be comfortable with sharing small parts of their life with the people who really mattered. 

His gaze has fallen to the flowers he bought Dan, which have migrated into the lounge, since Dan said he wanted to put them somewhere he could look at them. Phil’s secretly very pleased at how much Dan loves them, regardless of the fact that he knows Dan would probably be thrilled regardless of what he got him. 

That reminds him of what Dan said earlier, and he turns his head to face him. “What did you get me?” 

Dan glances up, quirking a brow. “Hm?” 

“You said you got me something for Valentine’s Day,” Phil reminds him. Then he feels silly, because Dan may have been kidding. “I mean, it’s fine if you didn’t, but-”

Rolling his eyes, Dan pushes himself off the sofa and makes his way into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with a neatly wrapped box. He drops it into Phil’s waiting hands, a smile quirking at his lips, which he leans down and presses to Phil’s. “Happy Valentine’s Day, bub.” 

Phil shakes the box before opening it, and Dan makes a noise of protest as he settles back on his end of the sofa. He watches with soft eyes as Phil opens what he assumes is chocolate. He grins when he realizes he’s right, but it’s actually fancy chocolate that he rarely indulges in. “Thank you,” he says sincerely, already tearing into the box. “Do you want one?” 

Dan shakes his head. “I’m alright.” 

They settle into silence again as Phil munches on his chocolate, engrossed in the show once more, his stomach and heart full, his earlier thoughts almost completely forgotten. 

“Do you reckon I ought to post something?” Dan asks, his voice sounding thoughtful. 

Phil glances at him, and finds Dan’s eyes already fixed on him. He takes a moment to swallow his chocolate before shrugging. “That’s up to you, babe.” When Dan only nods, glancing away, his jaw clicking, Phil reaches out to grab Dan’s foot, which is draped over his lap. “We don’t owe them anything,” he reminds him softly. 

Dan nods again. He sighs. “I know.” Phil waits while he seems to gather his thoughts. “But, I guess I just feel guilty about abandoning them.” 

“You didn’t abandon them,” Phil corrects kindly but his voice is still firm. “You took some time off to sort out your video and now you’re taking some time to focus on other projects. Our lives aren’t our careers. Those two things are separate, remember?” 

It takes him a few minutes of what seems to be mulling over Phil’s words, but Dan eventually nods. “Alright, yeah. You’re right.” 

Satisfied with this, Phil settles back into the sofa, lightly massaging Dan’s foot. He hears another camera shutter, but doesn’t look at Dan this time. He knows Dan well enough to know that it’s probably for his public Instagram, and he trusts that he won’t post anything he knows will bother Phil. 

Sure enough, a few seconds later, he gets the notification, “danielhowell added to their story.” He clicks on it, waiting for the shifty wifi to load the picture. When it does, Phil smiles, his heart warm. He glances over at Dan, who’s looking back at him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. “Perfect,” Phil says with a sweet smile. 

The picture is simple. The focus is the flowers, obviously. Still, in the corner of the picture you can see Phil’s criss-cross legs, indicated by his bright emoji pants. And in his hand you can see a black socked foot. Dan’s placed a little black heart in the top right corner. 

It’s not loud. It’s not obnoxious. It’s not even a glass closet anymore. It’s just a moment of their day, and beyond that, there’s the other things, the things that are important to them but kept private. But it’s safe, it’s sharable. 

Phil locks his phone with a smile, digging his thumb into the arch of Dan’s foot. “They can have a little Instastory, as a treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/twitter @phantasticworks for more writing updates!


End file.
